Paradise
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: 9. Roxas has something he has to say at Sora, whether he wants to hear it or not. [SoraxRoxas][A series of Drabbles:Sonfics:OneShots][From Angst To Fluff]
1. One Last Chance For Paradise CxY

**Name: **_One Last Chance For Paradise_**  
A/N: **_There is some AUness, please no flames. Review if you shall, thankies.  
_**Summary Remix: **_If Rikku had been in Yuffie's place, then what would have happened to Yuffie?  
_**Notes: **_Hollow Bastion is the main "Bastion World". The Bastions Worlds are the Final Fantasy Worlds. So the name of each Final Fantasy World is called "Bastion World Number ?" For example, the Final Fantasy 7's world would be called "Bastion World Number 7".  
_**Settings: **_Bastion World Number Seven, Coliseum. One Year after the incident of the Heartless Attack._  
**Featuring: **_Yuffie, Tifa, Marlene, Cloud,Vincent…  
_**Main Couple: **_CloudxYuffie_  
**Singer: **_Vanessa Carlton_  
**Song: **_Paradise  
_**Text:  
**"Talking"  
_**Flashbacks  
**Lyrics  
_**Thoughts**

---

_once upon a year gone by  
she saw herself give in_

"_**Yuffie, come on!" He yelled, hurrying to the Airship.  
"I've got to find my father, go on! I'll be there soon!" She yelled back. She took off, leaving Cloud alone.**  
every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what could have been_

_**She never got the chance to go to the Airship. Godo was dying as Yuffie found him. She took him, and went back. But by then, it was too late. They had left her…**_

_**She ran to the Midgar church where Tifa, Vincent, Barret, and Marlene were. They were fighting back the Heartless fiercely, not stopping. **_

_well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
when covers tucked in tight_

Now there weren't as many Heartless as there were that night. Most citizens had died or went on the Airship that night. Tifa, Barret, Marlene, and Vincent stayed at Tifa's new _Seventh Heaven_. Yuffie lay in bed, thinking about the past. She hugged the covers of her bed tighter around her small body. She began to dream of before the Heartless were here. Before she suffered…

_funny when the bottom drops  
how she forgets to fight... to fight  
and it's one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise_

The next night, she stood in front of the mirror. She had lost herself, bags under her eyes, her hair was messy and uncut, her skin as pale and her face bony. Her eyes were hollow, no longer filled with light. One time Tifa had even made her take Anti-depressant pills. Those didn't help…

_as darkness quickly steals the light  
that shined within her eyes_

She opened the mirror where all the medicine was. She took a large bottle of _Ibuprofen, _and opened the bottle. She dumped a large handful of the pills in her hand. She then stared at them, ready to make a decision.

_she slowly swallows all her fear  
and soothes her mind with lies_

**I'll see him again… I'll be happy. No more Heartless…**

_well all she wants and all she needs  
are reasons to survive_

**But maybe I'm being selfish? I doubt it. They wouldn't care. Nobody would care. Nobody has spoken to me in two weeks…**

_a day in which the sun will take  
her artificial light... her light_

She took the pills in her mouth, and swallowed them. She felt dizzy, then everything blacked out. _  
and it's one more day in paradise_

_one more day in paradise  
it's one more day in paradise  
one last chance to feel alright... alright_

"Marlene, go get Yuffie for dinner," Tifa ordered. The young girl of eight nodded, and then rushed up the stairs.

She walked into Yuffie's bedroom, surprised to see her door shut. She opened it, and then looked about the room. She walked into the bathroom, and saw the young teenager on the floor… sleeping?

_don't pretend to hold it in just let it out  
don't pretend to hold it in just push it out  
don't you try to hold it in just let it out and  
don't you try to hold it in you hold it in_

Marlene knelt beside Yuffie. "Yuffie, wake up!" She said cheerfully. Marlene frowned when she didn't receive a response. "Yuffie…?"

_once upon a year gone by  
she saw herself give in  
every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what could have been_


	2. Bittersweet YxR

**Name: **_Bittersweet_**  
A/N: **_Happy Holidays,… or winter I suppose. I saw the ending to KH2 and felt a need for some Yurikuness. Please review!  
_**Summary Remix: **_Like this can't get any more embarrassing, she's challenged me to an ice skating ring with some of her friends. Coming from the Islands… well… I don't know how to.  
_**Notes: **_I'm basing it off Riku in KH2, except without his clothes because I don't like 'em.  
_**Settings: **_Hollow Bastion_  
**Featuring: **_  
_**Main Couple: **_YuffiexRiku_  
**Singer: **_N/A_  
**Song: **_N/A  
_**---**

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

_Seriously._

_Why am I even out here again? I'm only embarrassing myself to death…_

Riku fell on his knees, and hands on the cold ice. His pale face turned red, and he heard distant echoes of laughter.

Riku laughed along with them, not because he wanted to, but because he had to keep his cool. Yuffie's eyes shined, but she glided to him easily. She held his hand before he was about to fall. His face adoringly went redder, and he gave her a little half-smile.

"I'm okay," He said reassuringly. This wasn't convincing, however.

"Put your legs closer together," She ordered. "Make sure you have both feet on the ice- it'll help."

Riku did as she said, and found balance easier to control. He held her hand, not wanting to fall again. He moved his legs that shook, and he didn't fall.

His first real five seconds on the ice.

Then ten.

Then twenty.

Then sixty.

Riku laughed. He enjoyed skating, and found it wasn't bad.

Yuffie giggled too and let go of her hand. Riku fell .50 seconds afterwards.

…_But if you stay here._

_Maybe it won't be so bad. _


	3. Only So Sane NxRxY

**Name: **_Only So Sane_**  
A/N: **_Another, I couldn't get it out of my head. Please read and review!  
_**Summary Remix: **_"I'm in love with Yuffie," He admitted.  
_**Notes: **_Since Namine's a witch, why not make her be able to control fate?  
_**Settings: **_Castle Oblivion, Traverse Town_  
**Featuring: **_Riku, Yuffie, and Namine__  
_**Main Couple: **_NaminexRikuxYuffie_  
**Singer: **_N/A_  
**Song: **_N/A  
_**---**

_I won't cry_

"I'm sorry, Namine, it's just that I kinda like Yuffie better…" Riku muttered under his breath. He looked to his shoes, not wanting to see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm okay," She replied sternly. "I won't cry, I promise. You guys are great together, I think that's awesome!"

"Really?" Riku looked upt o her face to meet her eyes. She forced a smile and nodded. He smiled, glad that she had taken it se well. "That's for understanding, Namine. Still friends?"

He held out his gloved hand. She took it, and shook it. "Friends."

"I gotta go, the gummi ship-"

"Go ahead."

Thanks again!" Riku shouted as he headed down the long stairs of the Castle.

…_But my heart will break. _

Namine picked up her notepad, and her pencil. She sat on the white cushion as she had done so many times before in her life. She flipped to an empty page and began to draw. Namine had a good memory, or maybe a mind ability to capture a picture in her mind.

Either way, she draw a picture quickly, then flipped to the next. She drew another, and then flipped to the next. She drew yet another, and drew to the next. She repeated this once more, and then stopped. She put her pencil down, and looked back at her sketches.

…_Maybe I will cry._

The first she had drawn was the time when Riku confessed to her of his feelings. She drew him holding a white flower, and his face full of hope.

The following was a picture of them kissing in the rain. Her hands were in his soaping wet hair and his hands up the back of her shirt.

The thirds sketch was of Riku's face only ten minutes beforehand before he said anything. The said, guilty look.

The fourth was after she comforted him. His face seemed to glow with an eerie white light like angels…

Her beautiful angel's…

Her last was of Yuffie. Her face was as pale as his, her eyes hollow. Her hands were pulling out a handful of hair that spilled blood everywhere as she pulled them out. Her lips were black, and fungi zed looking.

Namine closed her eyes and laughed manically.

_But Before I do that…_

Namine walked to Yuffie's small apartment in Traverse Town. She opened the door and saw Riku beside Yuffie's dead body. Her face was how she drew it, and Namine had expected it. Riku was crying like he hadn't ever before.

Namine laid a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up. Riku instantly hugged her, buring his head into her shoulder. She patted his back, andsaid nothing.

"_**Now he will be all mine!" Namine laughed manically in the empty castle.**_

_I will go insane._


	4. Vampire Beloved SxR

**Name: **_Vampire Beloved_**  
A/N: **_I couldn't get this out of my head, it's mainly based upon the book "The Vampire Lestat" When Lestat transforms. Please review, even though this drabble sucks…  
_**Summary Remix: **_"You're beautiful. Your hair… it resembles the snow when the sun shines upon it. And those eyes… The sky itself. It's been so long…"  
_**Notes: **_N/A  
_**Settings: **_In The Coliseum _  
**Featuring: **_Riku and Sephiroth  
_**Main Couple: **_SephirothxRiku_  
**Singer: **_N/A_  
**Song: **_N/A  
_**---**

"You're beautiful. Your hair… it resembles the snow when the sun shines upon it. And those eyes… The sky itself. It's been so long…" Sephiroth remarked. He held the boy by his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. The younger boy shook, and his eyes were full of fright.

Suddenly, Sephiroth swept down to the boy's neck and bit. He sucked his blood, just enough to kiss death. The boy cried out, and dug his nails into Sephiroth's shoulders.

"Stop it," He pleaded. Sephiroth met the boy's eyes once again.

"Would you like to live?" he asked.

The boy nodded his head slowly.

"Then beg for it!"

"Please… let me… live…" The boy whispered. Sephiroth grinned, and set the boy upon the cold wooden floor. He dug his nail into his wrist, just enough for several drops of blood to form. He brought his wrist upon the boy's mouth.

"Drink, my beloved Riku."


	5. It Matters To Me YxR

**Name: **_It Matters To Me_**  
A/N: **_Pease… review…  
_**Summary Remix:** _When Yuffie is about to commit suicide, Riku convinces her to live._  
**Notes: **_N/A  
_**Settings: **_Someplace on a cold night in Traverse Town _  
**Featuring: **_Riku, Yuffie, and a mentioning of Sora  
_**Main Couple: **_RikuxYuffie_  
**Singer: **_N/A_  
**Song: **_N/A  
_**---**

"Don't do it, Yuffie!" Riku cried out to the girl. Yuffie turned around quickly, looking at the silver haired man. He wore dark clothes that fit tightly against his skin. His Soul Eater was tied to his waist safely. Tears filled her eyes, and she called back,

"Why not?"

Riku's throat tightened, and he stared at her, not sure what to say. He wanted to make her feel happy, wanted, and loved. Not whatever she was feeling now. But he didn't know what to say. He had never been in this kind of a situation where he was trying to prevent somebody from jumping from the top of one of Traverse Town's highest buildings.

"I thought so," She whispered coldly. "Nobody would care. It's just like if somebody walked past a box of kittens that were freezing, it would just be one thing that happens everyday, wouldn't it? It wouldn't _matter_!"

"It would matter!" Riku yelled, tears close to falling down his cheek. "It would matter to me."

Yuffie was taken aback. The snow began to fall around her, freezing the melted snow and tears around herself.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Riku gave her a small smile. He held his hand out to her, and called to her, "Come here. If you want to get away from here, I'll take you."

Yuffie smiled, and reached for his hand. One foot stepped on the ice as her fingertips barely brushed against his fingers. Suddenly as she leaned more of her weight against her foot, she slipped.. Her body fell upon the ice, and her legs fell over the building top. Her arms frantically tried to grab upon anything to keep her form falling, but failed. Her fingers grabbed the edge of the rooftop before she completely went over the edge.

Riku leaned over the ice; his pants were made of a rubbery material to make sure he didn't slip. He took her wrist, making sure she wouldn't slip any farther. Yuffie pulled her body up and Riku helped her slide over the ice and onto the dry stone.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, panting. Yuffie's face had gone white from he fright, and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"Let's go back, okay? Or else we'll get sick."

Yuffie fell silent. "…Why did you say it mattered to you? Were you just saying that so I wouldn't… do it?"

"Of course not," Riku replied. "Yuffie, you're one of my best friends. You and Sora, I'd probably be more mental then I already am if you died."

Yuffie smiled. "Thanks."

Riku stood up and held his hand out to the fallen girl. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

_Next: A similar RikuxNamine… unless I change my mind or something.._


	6. Torture YxS

**Name: **_Torture_**  
A/N: **_Please review. Requested by __Ayumiyori__  
_**Summary Remix: **_Sora hates it when Riku tortures his prey… especially around himself.  
_**Notes: **_N/A  
_**Settings: **_Somewhere over the rainbow… _  
**Featuring: **_Riku, Sora, and two whores  
_**Main Couple: **_RikuxSora_  
**Singer: **_N/A_  
**Song: **_N/A  
_**---**

Sora awoke to flirtatious giggling. He lifted the lid of his coffin, and arose. He rubbed his tired eyes, and stood up. He stepped out, and walked quickly with supernatural grace. He opened the door, and ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair. He saw two women on the couch, one his silver haired friend stood over, and the other watching the two.

Sora rolled his eyes. He heard the woman's heart go quicker and quicker until finally it stopped dead. Riku's first kill of the night.

"I have exhausted your friend," Riku grinned.

"Oh? I bet I can warm that cold skin of your faster then she can!" The other woman protest with a giggle. Riku grinned flirtatiously and rubbed his fingernail against her cheek. "I bet you can."

The woman glanced over Riku's shoulder and to Sora. "And who's he?"

Riku turned to Sora. "That is my dear friend, Sora. Glad to see you finally awake."

Sora grunted and walked out of the room, but his eyes still looking at Riku and his whore. Riku leaned down to the woman, barely brushing his lips against her, and moved his head to her breast. Sora watched the whore's face turn to agony and excitement as he bit.. Riku let go after a few seconds, and left her. The woman took deep breathes then look to her breast, which blood staining her dress deeply.

She cried out in surprise. Her chest arose as she cried out, "Vampire! Vampire!"

"Yes, my dear!" Riku yelled out. He took a wine glass from the sink, and went back to the woman. He took her wrist and bit his teeth in. The whore took her own arm, and tried ot pull away.

Riku let go, but squeezed her wrist in the glass. It filled with a deep crimson, and her handed it to Sora. "Drink up, my love, pretend it's wine."

Sora knocked it out of Riku's hands angrily. He stormed to the whore. "No! This is what you call it, torturing an innocent mortal?"

"Innocent?" Riku yelled back. He bent over to pick up the shattered glass, and clean the now cold blood. You call this disease spreading _whore _innocent?"

Sora passed the whore, and didn't answer Riku's question. He looked through the window, and ran a hand through his hair again. "Hurry up and kill her, Riku!"

"YOU END HER MISERY!" Riku shouted.

"No."

"Fine!"

Sora turned around to see Riku storming to the frightened whore. He picked her up bridal style, with his foot knocked everything off the odd shaped table, and cracked open the lid.

"IT'S A COFFIN!" She panicked. Her arms frantically tried to escape. Riku dropped her inside, closed the lid, and sat on it. He looked to Sora, clearly amused.

"Enjoy it, my love!" He called to her.

"Stop it," Sora ordered.

Riku snapped back at him, "You end it!"

"…"

"Or want me to make her one of us?" Riku asked. Sora rubbed his forehead.

"No."

Riku snorted. He stood up and lifted the lid again. The whore slowly lifted her head, and asked Sora, "Am I dead?"

"Yes, you're dead, my love!" Riku said, amused.

"No, you're not dead…"

"I don't want to die like this," The whore cried out. She crawled slowly to Sora, weakening by the second. She grabbed at his leg. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS! I need a priest, tell him every one of my sins…"

"My friend _is _a priest!" Riku shouted angrily. Sora shook the whore off.

"Riku, please end this…"

Riku sighed angrily, and rushed to the whore with a supernatural speed. He bit down, and the whore gasped once again. He eyes closed, and she was calm again. Riku looked back up to Sora, laying the corpse on the floor. "…Are you happy now?"

Sora nodded. "Why do you have to torture them?"

"I enjoy it," Riku said simply.

"I hate it. Please don't do it again."

"For you, my love," Riku ran caressed Sora's cheek with his thumb. "I won't around you."


	7. F R E A K CxY

**Name: **_F R E A K_**  
A/N: **_Hey, another fic. I'll write an AnsemxRiku after this, I promise Wolfie. I just remembered lol.   
_**Summary Remix: **_It was a normal boring day. Cloud was caught waiting tables for Tifa's bar since she blackmailed him. Yuffie was just bored and snuck upon three girls gossiping about her. She's upset, and runs into Cloud…  
_**Notes: **_This is sorta AU.  
_**Settings: **_Hollow Bastion, Hollow Bastion restaurant _  
**Featuring: **_Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Zanka, Tanisha, Zack, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Leon, and Satsu  
_**Main Couple: **_YuffiexCloud_  
**Singer: **_N/A_  
**Song: **_N/A  
_**---**

Ah yes, what another fun day. The sky is bright, the trees are singing and it is peaceful in Cloud Strife's mind…

Ha.

Couldn't you catch the sarcastic tone in my voice?

Actually I'm stuck here waiting in Hollow Bastion. Tifa's forcing me to do this or she'll show _"the picture"_ to _"The guys". _(Zack, Leon, Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka ect.) Ah yes, the picture that she took of me… **_almost _**kissing the Barron. I mean, I did that to save her life! Well, almost. She would have gotten raped if I hadn't saved her, but still.

So I'm waiting tables. Not only do most people turn to leave when they see me, but when they don't they **_stare _**continuously. Not that I blame them or anything, I mean wouldn't you stare if some gay had changing blue glowing eyes, a large wing on his back, and large spikes that stood straight up?

Yeah, I thought so.

**---**

Yuffie Kisaragi's mind wondered around in her mind as she wondered about the streets of Hollow Bastion. Boredom can do many things.

I skipped about the markets, looking for someone to annoy. Normally this is easy, but I don't want to pick on the wrong people. People can get pretty mean around here. Not that I, the great-ninja-Yuffie, can't take them on!

You make me laugh.

Anyway, I skipped around the corner of a building and heard some familiar voices. I recognized them to be some girls at school that I knew. The dramatic preps.

I found it would be interesting to see what they were talking about. They're always gossiping about someone, normally some innocent outsider because they're too bored with their lame lives.

I snuck to the side of the trashcan and heard the first girl, Tanisha, speak.

"You know that annoying Kisaragi girl? Do you see how flat she is?"

"Yeah, I know," Satsu, one of Tanisha's peeps spoke. "Her Mom must have had her genetically confused."

How dare they talk about my mother!

The three girls laughed. "She's so full of herself. She tries to take on the boys, but she's just trying to draw attention to herself. Why can't she just sit on the stands like a normal girl should?" A deeper voice said. Zanka.

My lips trembled. I hadn't felt so bad in my entire life. I slunk away back on the streets, my head hanging low. I walked into the nearest place I felt safe.

**---**

Finally, closing time! I counted my tips silently, muttering the numbers quietly to myself.

Then the door opened. I didn't bother to look up. Kairi will tell them to go away sooner or later…

"Cloud?" A voice squeaked. I looked up form my money, mentally repeating the number I was on over and over.

Oh.

Just Yuffie.

But her eyes were large and watery. Her nose was covered in snot and her lip trembled.

"Is Tifa here?"

Oh. Probably just some girl hormone. I should probably just leave her…

But maybe I can deal with it.

Probably not.

Well…

Maybe.

"No, she isn't. She left to the bank to get some more change. What's wrong, Yuffie?"

"TanishaandherfriendswereinanelleyandIsnuckuponthemand- Hiccup- andtheyweretalkin'stuffaboutmymomandthatIwasjusttryingtogetattentionandabunchofotherstuff!"

…what…?

Yuffie looked down to her shoes, tears rolling down her face. She shook, and small whining noises came from her. (Girls whine?)

"…"

"You don't care, it's okay," She said quickly. She turned around to leave through the door. I stood up and walked to her quickly. I put a hand upon her should to attempt to comfort her.

"I do, Yuffie. Tanisha hurt you really bad," (Yes, I caught the bitch's name). "But she's dumb, Yuffie. Everything she said wasn't true, I promise. None of us think that."

Yuffie turned to face me, and wrapped her arm around my waist. She buried her head in my chest and cried, whimpering louder then before. My shirt became wet, and I stared at her. I didn't know what to do, I've never been the one to have somebody cry on my shoulder. (Back to the weird strange people thing).

When she had calmed down, She fell asleep against me. I carried her to a nearby booth, and put her head on my lap while I finished counting my tips.

And for once in ten years I felt like I wasn't a freak.

I know Yuffie could see the good things, even if we hardly knew each other.

And she had feelings, I realized. Not just some annoying little kid.

Maybe we can hang out more…


	8. Tutor AxR

**Name: **_Tutor_**  
A/N: **_After this, I will finish the request of RoxasxSora. Riku is indeed in the cheerleading squad because male cheerleaders **are **hot. This is incredibly cheesy, I do warn you. Hope you like!  
_**Summary Remix: **_Riku goes to tutoring one day after school, and his teacher is Ansem. After much frustration and embarrassment, Riku finally finds his reward worth it.  
_**Notes: **_AU. Ansem may be a bit OOC.   
_**Settings: **_School. _  
**Featuring: **_Riku and Ansem  
_**Main Couple: **_RikuxAnsem_  
**Singer: **_N/A_  
**Song: **_N/A  
_**---**

Riku Lamia walked inside the classroom after ten minutes of searching. He looked around the room, and found it without any life. The teacher's desk was at the front, with a whiteboard. Thirty desks sat evenly in five rows, and several inspiration posters decorated the white wall.

Riku sat his binder on the desk and glanced at the clock. He was ten minutes late… and so was his tutor.

Riku ran his hand through his silver hair. He hated asking for help on anything, but if it was for the cheerleading squad…

"I apologize for being late," a voice muttered quietly. Riku jumped, and turned around to see a man much like himself. "Got held back…"

"No problem," Riku muttered just as quiet. _I was late too. _

The man nodded. "My name is Ansem Papua, but just call me Ansem. It annoys me to be called Mr. Papua. So you're the math kid, right?"

"Yeah. I got the paper right here…" Riku said, pulling a sheet of white paper from his binder. He handed it to Ansem, and Ansem looked over it quickly. Ansem nodded, and turned to the board. He wrote the first problem down, and began his teaching…

**---**

"_RIKU. IT'S. NOT. HARD."_ Ansem yelled frustrated. He gritted his teeth, and Riku's pale face became bright red. He rubbed his temples, and looked to the point of crying.

Ansem, who took pity on Riku, walked to the boy. He moved over his shoulder, and took his pencil. He wrote the problem on a blank space, and worked the problem out for him.

"Do you see now?"

"No, sir," Riku's voice squeaked. Ansem le tout a long sigh, and laid his head on Riku's shoulder dramatically.

"Wait… you divide 2 into 38,675,032,849 and then you multiply it by three and… then…"

Ansem lifted his head , and looked to Riku who's face appeared to have a light glow to it. His eyes were wide, and he scribbled on the paper quickly, muttering numbers.

"Good…" Ansem said, clearly pleased with Riku's sudden understanding. Riku smiled, and paused. He wrote the answer on the blank line, and looked up to Ansem. He grinned boyishly.

"That's correct, Riku." Ansem said again. He kissed the boy's forehead, and walked to the desk and grabbed his bag. "I believe tutoring over. You may go home, I believe you'll be here tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah…" Riku muttered. Ansem nodded, and left the classroom. Riku cooled his warm cheeks with his palm, and packed his things as well.

"Tutoring's not so bad," He grinned.


	9. Wanna Get Away From You SxR

**Name: **_Wanna Get Away From You_**  
A/N: **_As a request. Sorry it took me forever. I tried doing a vampire one of these, but I don't really know Roxas. Promise, though, when KH2 comes out I'll make you one!  
_**Summary Remix: **_Roxas has something he has to say at Sora, whether he wants to hear it or not.  
_**Notes: **_This is sorta AU.  
_**Settings: **_Late at Night in Traverse Town_  
**Featuring: **_Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Kairi  
_**Main Couple: **_SoraxRoxas_  
**Singer: **_Creed_  
**Song: **_Hide  
_**---**

_To what do I owe this gift my friend?  
My life, my love, my soul?_

Roxas smiled at the light Keyblade master as he approached him. The lights of the town above them flickered, some shone bright, and others were small. The noise was loud of vehicles running by the tall building the two boys sat on.

_  
I've been dancing with the devil way too long  
And it's making me grow old  
Making me grow old_

"You need me?" Sora asked Roxas. Roxas nodded and ran his finger along the blade of his dark Keyblade. His eyes furrowed together, and he said shyly,

"Have you ever felt like you just needed to get away?"

_  
Let's leave...oh let's get away  
Get lost in time  
Where there's no reason left to hide_

Sora thought about it for a moment, and sat beside Roxas. He rested his hand on the other boy's, and Roxas stopped in his tracks. Sora looked to him, trying to meet his eyes. "Sure, sometimes I just want to leave _everything _and just forget everyone, without any stress I guess. What's bothering you, BHK?"

_  
Let's leave...oh let's get away  
Run in fields of time  
Where there's no reason left to hide  
No reason to hide_

_BHK… _Sora's nickname for Roxas. Roxas bit his lip, and shrugged. "Just curious to see what it's like to be you, I guess," He lied.

_  
What are you going to do with your gift dear child?  
Give life, give love, give soul?  
_

"Is it Namine?" Sora asked. He knew that Namine could be secretive- Riku told him.

_Divided is the one who dances  
For the soul is so exposed  
So exposed_

"No, it's not her. How can you always tell when I lie?" Sora took his hand away form Roxas's hand, and Roxas suddenly felt a need to have his hand there again. Roxas looked up to Sora, who had his arms around the back of his head. Resting.

_  
Let's leave...oh let's get away  
Get lost in time  
Where there's no reason left to hide_

"I know you too well. You're so much like Riku," Sora looked at Roxas and grinned. Roxas gave a small smile back, and then looked back to the city.

"I've just been thinking lately- you know. I always dreamed I'd get married, have kids… have a normal life I guess. Then the Heartless came- and… well, you know. The Organization came, I joined and things went downfall. Then you came, and showed me the way…. Thanks for that, by the way."

_  
Let's leave...oh let's get away  
Run in fields of time  
Where there's no reason left to hide_

Sora chuckled. "It's no problem. That's what's been bugging you?"

_  
There is no reason to hide_

"No… I just, I just want to get away, because, because," Roxas stuttered. His guts pressed against his throat, and finally he yelled, "BECAUSE I SEE YOU EVERYWHERE! I CAN'T STAND IT WHEN YOU AND KAIRI ARE THERE- TOGETHER!"

Sora was lost at words. His face paled, and he grew nervous- guilty. Then he spoke, "I like you too, Roxas."

_  
No reason to hide_


End file.
